


A Trust Exercise

by AlphaWolfAl



Series: Al's Memories Of FFXV [12]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Al is back bitches, Anal Sex, Big Ol Polycule, Branching Polycule, But also all the boys are dating each other, F/M, I'm a ho and we share fucktoys in this house, M/M, More tags as I go, Multi, Other OCs exist, Paramours Metamours the whole shebang, Shibari, bad 2000's AIM Usernames, but here this bitch is, colors mean things to people sometimes, nobody was waiting for this, this is all consensual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22383847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaWolfAl/pseuds/AlphaWolfAl
Summary: Prompto Argentum spends a day as a Fucktoy for his extended Polycule.
Relationships: Chocobros (Final Fantasy XV)/Original Character(s)
Series: Al's Memories Of FFXV [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1079772
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	A Trust Exercise

**Author's Note:**

> During the Promnis Big Bang I was in the discord server and we were talking about Chocobros using Prompto as a fucktoy. I have since decided to.... expand the situation...
> 
> Also I am really bad at titles.

Noctis brings it up first, plants the seed so to speak.

The four of them are just lounging around Noct's apartments in the Citadel, drinking and talking shit, when Noct suddenly just opens his mouth and says it.

“It'd be really hot to have a fucktoy.”

Everyone freezes for a moment and stares at him.

True to form Prompto finds his voice first and blurts out a response.

“I'd rather be one.”

Now everyone is staring at /him/ and he's blushing into his mostly-consumed fuzzy navel and just as he's opening his mouth to try to laugh it off Noctis speaks.

“Really? Like you'd really just...” His hands gesture wildly. “Let someone use you like that?”

Gladio shifts awkwardly on the floor where he sits in front of Prompto's crossed legs with his back leaned on the couch the other three are sitting on.

Ignis is staring at the blond like he's just grown a second head.

Prom glances around at his friends.

“Well yea. For like a day.”

Gladio heaves a sigh, shifts again, and leans his head back into Prompto's lap to look up at him.

“You're drunk.”

Ok so maybe he is drunk, but he's not lying either.

“We're all drunk big guy!”

Ignis reaches out with a gloved hand and rests it gently on Prom's knee.

“We are all rather inebriated. Let's leave this as a drunken speculation, shall we?”

Noct drains the last of his drink and tips his head back to look at the ceiling.

“Yea. Sorry I said anything. That was kinda dumb, huh?”

Ok, ok, he gets the point, stop talking about it.

“Yea. Dumb.”

Prom knows the others can hear the soft note of disappointment in his voice, but he hopes they'll just forget about it in the morning.

To everyone's credit, none of them makes any rush to end their night. It's another few hours before Gladio's snoring in Prompto's lap while the blond runs lazy fingers through his thick hair and Ignis yawns glancing at the time on his phone screen.

“I do believe it's time we got to bed.”

Opening his mouth to reply Prom is cut off by a massive yawn. He then blushes a little and laughs.

“Yea. Guess we all need some rest.”

Iggy unfolds himself from the couch and in a fluid motion he scoops up a slumbering Noctis and carries him easily off to his bedroom.

Gods Iggy's casual displays of physical strength never fail to make Prompto's heart race a bit.

He gently shakes Gladio's shoulders and the giant of a man grumbles sitting up straight.

“Mmmm what time is it?”

The blond laughs softly and can't resist the urge to lean in and press a kiss to his shoulder.

The shield shivers and turns his head to press a kiss to the smaller man's cheek.

Prompto blushes a bit and tilts his head towards the bedroom.

“Iggy says time for bed.”

Gladio gets to his feet and stretches before unceremoniously slinging Prompto over his shoulder, prompting another round of elevated heart rate for the blond oh gods, and striding to the prince's bedroom.

Inside they find Ignis curled around Noct petting his hair gently and murmuring softly against his temple.

It always feels too personal to intrude on these moments between the prince and his adviser. But Gladio just drops him right onto the mattress next to them and then plops himself down right after.

A few moments of shifting around so everyone is comfortable and then they all begin dropping off to sleep. Noctis first, silent and peaceful, then Gladio, with a gentle rumble of snoring, then Prompto drops into slumber.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Come morning nobody mentions their conversation the night before. But sobered up, if slightly hung-over, Prompto can't get the thought out of his head.

They all go about their days, parting ways after breakfast for their respective duties around the Citadel.

By his lunch break Prompto has thought about being used by his lovers exactly one hundred fifty-three times, and he decides to get some advice.

Logging into the messenger on his phone he knows just who to go to.

12:30pm Chocobos_Rule: So. You missed a great night.

12:30pm Chocobos_Rule: All for Gate Duty.

12:30pm Chocobos_Rule: Bed's pretty empty without you.

12:30pm Chocobos_Rule: Noct wants a fucktoy. I want to be a fucktoy. Iggy and Gladio were weird about it.

12:30pm Chocobos_Rule: They think I only said I wanted to because I was drunk.

12:31pm Chocobos_Rule: And I was drunk. But I want it.

12:31pm Chocobos_Rule: Do you know how hard it is to function when I keep thinking about this?

12:31pm Chocobos_Rule: Hard.

12:31pm Chocobos_Rule: Hard like my dick.

12:35pm Chocobos_Rule: Which is Really Hard right now.

12:40pm Chocobos_Rule: What do I do?

1:03pm Wolf_Of_Galahd: It was Pelna's birthday. I took his overnight so he could spend it with his wife.

1:03pm Wolf_Of_Galahd: Also, idk, maybe talk to them about it now that everyone's sober?

1:04pm Wolf_Of_Galahd: Noct's only honest about that kind of shit when he's drunk. So talk to him. He'll get the others on board.

1:04pm Wolf_Of_Galahd: Also I want in.

1:17pm Chocobos_Rule: You think it's that easy?

1:18pm Wolf_Of_Galahd: Always has been. You know my policy, honesty.

1:18pm Chocobos_Rule: I'll try.

1:18pm Chocobos_Rule: But if this blows up in my face you owe me dinner, a movie, and as many hugs as I can stand.

1:25pm Wolf_Of_Galahd: Yea, sure thing kiddo.

1:27pm Chocobos_Rule: Wish me luck!

1:32pm Wolf_Of_Galahd: Good Luck, kiddo.

Ok, so maybe he should have expected that response. But he's still glad he said something about it. And, as he jogs to the gym, Prompto formulates a plan.

Said plan falls apart immediately when, in the middle of changing into loose workout clothes, he finds himself in the locker room with Noctis and Gladio. Who are both sweaty, heaving for air, and grinning ear-to-ear.

Gods those two are beautiful.

Noct drops onto the bench in front of his locker and digs out his soap and towel.

Gladio takes a moment first to pass a heavy hand over the blond's ass on the way to his own locker.

Prompto shivers a bit at the touch and leans back into it a bit.

He's rewarded with a firm squeeze before Gladio moves on down the row to his locker.

Without warning he just blurts it out.

“I want to be a fucktoy.”

He immediately buries his face into the soft cotton of his bright green gym shirt.

There's silence for too many thundering heartbeats. He opens his mouth to... he's doesn't know. Take it back? Apologize? Laugh nervously? Probably all three.

But then Noct lets out a soft sound, a groan muffled by something against his mouth.

The blond's head snaps up, bright violet-blue eyes wide.

The prince is covering his mouth with one hand, blushing brightly, eyes dark in a look Prom recognizes. Want.

He turns to look at Gladio. The Shield is taking careful, slow, breaths and watching them.

Eyes back to Noct when the raven-haired man clears his throat.

“Shit Prom. I can't stop thinking about you saying that last night.:

“Neither can I.”

The words fall from Prompto's lips before he can stop them. He barely manages to not hide in his shirt again, pulling it on instead.

Gladio thumps his back against the lockers.

“We're all sober right now, right?”

“Yea?”

“Obviously.”

The brunette sighs heavily.

“Then we really wanna do this?”

Prompto gets a giddy little thrill in his belly.

“Yes!”

Noct smiles.

“Yea. We wanna do this.”

The large man stands up straight again.

“What about Iggy?”

The blond glances away and mumbles.

“He's the one who said to leave it alone.”

Noct gets to his feet, soap in hand.

“I'll talk to him about it. But right now I'm gross and I need a shower.”

The wink he gives Gladio tells a novel about what he expects the bigger man to do.

Gladio laughs, fetches his own shower supplies from his locker, and after pulling Prompto into a soft kiss, he follows the prince into the showers.

Two hours later Prom is in those same showers himself, alone, and thinking about the prospective of this whole situation while the hot water eases the aches of training.

More than just his brain likes the idea.

He tries his damn best to will down his erection. Please wait. Go away. Not here.

He just barely manages to get his body under control and while he still can he shuts off the water and runs for his clothes.

Jogging down the street he finds himself grinning, and pulling out his phone.

Stopping at a corner he logs into messenger again.

3:45pm Chocobos_Rule: Noct and Gladio are in! I can't believe that worked!

3:45pm Chocobos_Rule: I just said it. And they agreed!

3:45pm Chocobos_Rule: Noct says he'll talk to Iggy.

3:52pm Wolf_Of_Galahd: See. Not so hard huh?

3:53pm Chocobos_Rule: Hard enough ;)

3:54pm Wolf_Of_Galahd: See you're fine. You're flirting with me by talking about your dick.

3:54pm Chocobos_Rule: I am. I definitely am.

4:00pm Wolf_Of_Galahd: I still want in.

4:01pm Chocobos_Rule: Oh yea definitely. We wouldn't do this without you.

4:05pm Wolf_Of_Galahd: Glad missing one night of drinking didn't ruin our relationship. :P

4:05pm Chocobos_Rule: How do you know? Maybe I'm pranking you. Maybe Gladio's just gonna punch you.

4:06pm Wolf_Of_Galahd: Gladio's welcome to try. And you'll get a spanking if you're pranking me.

4:06pm Wolf_Of_Galahd: Nobody pranks me about fucktoys and gets away with it. :P

4:09pm Chocobos_Rule: How dare you use my kinks against me.

4:10pm Wolf_Of_Galahd: I Dare :P

4:10pm Chocobos_Rule: Rude.

4:10pm Chocobos_Rule: I'll let you know when we have it planned out.

4:15pm Wolf_Of_Galahd: Thanks, kiddo.

The blond makes it home in the time spent on the conversation and heads straight for his bedroom.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It's a couple days of mundane life before he finally gets cornered by Ignis in a passageway in the Citadel.

After a chaste kiss the green-eyed man speaks softly, in an even tone.

“Noctis claims you made a rather wild request.”

“I did yea.”

Prompto was blushing madly already, gods how was he gonna survive this conversation?

Iggy took a slow breath, closed his eyes momentarily, then continues.

“I consent. I just needed to know that you wanted this. You know how Noct can be about his whims.”

Prompto actually burst out laughing.

“Noct can barely actually say what he wants in bed. We're lucky we got this out of him.”

Then it dawned on him.

“Wait. So.... You're in?”

The taller man laughs and nods.

“I'm in.”

Prompto immediately hugged him, throwing slender arms around the other man's shoulders and hanging there for a moment before dropping back to his feet.

“Sorry I just... wow I can't believe this is happening.”

The adviser laughed softly and bent to kiss his forehead.

“It's quite alright.”

With a final embrace, and a slow kiss that lasted maybe... definitely... longer than necessary, the two part ways to resume their days.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

There's a remarkable amount of planning involved in being a fucktoy apparently.

For the next week the group works to secure Prompto an entire day off work, procure supplies, whatever Iggy meant by that?, and plan around everyone's schedules.

But finally the day comes, a schedule is set, safety nets are in place, the guest list is invited, and the plan can be set in motion.

Everyone is antsy over breakfast and Prompto can barely sit still long enough to eat.

Gladio drops a heavy hand on his head and ruffles his hair.

“You gotta relax.”

He grins up at the bigger man.

“It's just really exciting!”

A soft chuckle from the counter where Ignis is standing, washing the dishes from his cooking.

“It is rather exhilarating, isn't it?”

There's a muffled voice, through a mouthful of food, chewing, swallowing, clearing of a throat, then Noct speaks again.

“I can't wait.”

Prom does manage to get his breakfast in him between a lot of bouncing in place.

Watching his partners get ready for the day while he doesn't have to is almost a little too strange.

He's so used to the rush for the shower, and shoving Noct around for the mirror to do his hair and brush his teeth, the occasional quickie in the bathroom before Ignis admonishes anyone involved.

Ok. That last part is maybe a little more on his mind than the rest.

A lot more on his mind now that he thinks about it.

It's the only thing on his mind.

Oh no he's hard now.

Please go down, please go down.

It's Ignis who finishes getting ready first and approaches Prompto while he's embroiled in a silent mental argument with his dick, which his dick is winning.

“Shouldn't you be undressed?”

Prom blushes and his head snaps up.

“Oh uh yea I guess I should, huh?”

He stands and eagerly removes his shirt but as his hands come to rest on his pajama bottoms he freezes.

He's suddenly struck by the fact this is really happening and it's so thrilling that it almost scares him.

Ignis reaches out a gentle hand and softly takes hold of Prompto's.

“If you would rather not nobody here will be upset with you.”

The blond stares at his lover with wide violet-blue eyes.

“I really want to, Iggy!”

It is exactly the jumpstart he needs to yank his pants off and toss them aside.

Something in Iggy's smile says he knows it.

His underwear does absolutely nothing to hide his excitement and he's beyond being shy about that around his lovers, the bright orange fabric follows his pants quickly.

From there it's remarkably quick for Ignis to truss him up in soft silken ropes with interlocking patterns so intricate he can barely believe it started as straight lengths of rope.

There are colors for each of his main partners, metamours and friends with benefits excluded, some of the knots are purely decorative just to enhance the pale skin of his arms, legs and torso, others bind him in a comfortable, easy to rest in position.

There's red rope at his wrists and neck interlocking to form a collar and cuffs, just tight enough to hold him but loose enough that with a little effort he could pull a hand free in an emergency to reach the bright orange scissors on the nightstand, with a foot or so of slack between them to allow a forward or backward motion of his arms.

There's forest green rope interwoven with deep blue crisscrossing his torso in a pattern he can't begin to understand how to replicate, firmly hugging his body without cutting in anywhere.

His left leg is tied with deep purple in a strong repeated pattern of loops and knots bringing to mind the image of a massive spine and ribcage.

His right leg's ropes are pale blue and tied in the same fashion.

All the ropes have excess length hanging free to allow his partners to bind him tighter temporarily, to be undone when each of them has finished playing with their toy.

Gladio and Noctis are watching while Ignis works, Gladio's phone is raised, recording a video they'd agreed to save for the partners unable to be there to watch.

As Ignis finishes and Gladio walks a slow semi-circle around the bed for a final shot of the finished ropework Noct licks his lips and speaks.

“Gods you're beautiful...”

It's Gladio's low chuckle in response that precedes the beep of his ending the video.

“Couldn't agree more.”

Ignis gently slips Prompto's phone into his hand, both an emergency measure and to keep the young man entertained between his lover's visits as, even though the list is fairly long, they could be several hours apart.

With a series of soft kisses on his forehead each of his lovers leaves Prompto laying on the bed, alone in the room as they leave home to go on about their days.

He definitely tries not to go back to sleep.

He also definitely fails. Because even stark naked, on top of the covers, and draped in soft ropes, Prompto cannot resist the allure of some extra snooze time.


End file.
